


Puppy Mishaps & Vaccines

by hyuckshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor!Mark, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, doctor!jaehyun, donghyuck is careless, mark blushes a lot, they have a puppy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: Never once in Donghyuck's life has he thought that he would end up in an apartment with an adopted puppy and his boyfriend who happened to be a doctor who ironically may or may not be the dumbest person he’s ever encountered.





	Puppy Mishaps & Vaccines

**Author's Note:**

> markhyuck won't leave my mind in peace and i've been going back and forth to and from the hospital lately so i kinda thought why not do something about it, yay.
> 
> again, capitalization isn't consistent, sorry in advance.

Donghyuck remembers his friends in high school who were always gushing about wanting successful partners after graduating with their most ambitious requests. He, on the other hand, could care less about his future boyfriend’s occupation—as long as they were in love, he doesn’t mind at all.

Never once in his life has he thought that he would end up in an apartment with an adopted puppy and his boyfriend who happened to be a doctor who ironically may or may not be the dumbest person he’s ever encountered. We never know.

Donghyuck usually spends his days painting and understanding art, he was majoring on it anyway. Most of the time donghyuck would play around with their puppy, _yuki,_ named after him of course but on a daily basis he does, in fact, gets his ass all the way to the hospital where mark works only to bother the older, he brings lunch and snacks sometimes—sometimes—but on most occasions donghyuck just brings kisses and offers himself as a human teddy bear and basically distracts mark from his exhaustion.

Which often results to mark’s breaks ending up with donghyuck sitting on a hospital bed by mark’s own clinic, door locked, eyes dazed, hair a mess, lip locking and hands all over each other’s body. Mark would stress over it after, saying how these should be things they were supposed to do at home—not at his clinic and now he has 2 minutes left to eat lunch but donghyuck kisses him better anyway and he accepts.

Today though, he sits on the carpeted floor of their room, puppy treats on his hand. Who knew it was a bad idea to mess around with yuki while keeping the treats in his hand.

So that’s how he ends up leaving the puppy with his mom for them to get a check from the vet as donghyuck makes his way to the hospital, hand marked with small teeth and grimacing as he stares at the little amount of blood still present as though it was mocking his carelessness.

He loves the thought of going to the hospital, the white walls giving him some sort of peace of mind and the silence was almost comforting and he gets to see mark here but the thought of what goes on inside a hospital; the intricate processes, the lives either given or lost, the constant panic and the thought of it all never made him comfortable, in short, donghyuck was afraid of hospitals and vaccines.

“Donghyuck?” one of the receptionists, _doyoung,_ calls out, “you’re early? Mark’s occupied right now. He doesn’t finish until a couple more minutes”

Donghyuck looked around him awkwardly before biting his lip and mumbling, “I- I need to get vaccinated”

“Next patient can proceed, Dr. Jung is available now”

“oh” doyoung answers and eyes donghyuck as another receptionist calls out, “that’s a call for you then”

Doyoung wasn’t able to ask any more questions as donghyuck stands and drags his feet towards the clinic’s door next to mark’s.

Almost everyone in the hospital was familiar with donghyuck and possibly treated mark like a younger sibling which is why once he entered, jaehyun gave him the most comforting smile— ok maybe not so comforting since he was fixing up his syringes. _Scary._

Donghyuck was sure he’s lost every red blood cell in his body and he was as pale as ashes once jaehyun approaches him, “yuki wasn’t being nice or you were attacking her?”

“Why would anyone even blame me? The victim? Yuki was being a bitch” the younger pouted as he crinkled his eyes to prevent himself from staring at the syringe jaehyun was holding.

“I’m kidding I love Yuki, I hope my baby’s okay and I really didn’t mean to mess around with her oh my god hyung if this would be my last day please tell mark I love him”

Jaehyun could only chuckle as he reached for the younger’s arm, admiring how the younger closed his eyes shut and started mumbling silent prayers, “mark loves you too, hyuck”

On the other side of the door though, mark comes out of his clinic, arms stretching above his head as he announces how he’s finally free.

Doyoung gives him a look trying to remember something, “donghyuck was here minutes ago”

“Earlier than usual?”

“He said something about getting a vaccine though, he’s with jaeh-“

“What? Where? Why? He might pass out—hyung, wh- he- he’s scared of vaccines” mark ended with a groan as he rolls his eyes and trudges towards jaehyun’s clinic.

Mark opens the door on the third knock and he swears he almost loses his shit as he sees jaehyun dabbing donghyuck’s arm with cotton and the younger was close to looking like a ghost with his eyes closed.

“hyung, if you don’t mind?” mark asks as donghyuck hesitantly opens an eye hearing his voice, “I’ll take it from here?”

Jaehyun nodded and handed the instruments to mark as he started to settle himself in and jaehyun takes it as his turn to walk out.

Donghyuck immediately beams as he stares at his boyfriend doing his thing and organizing the place, getting familiar before actually asking for his arm which donghyuck follows obediently.

“I was so scared, y’know” he mumbles as he stares at mark’s hands, the older obviously concentrating on the task on hand.

“I can tell” he raised both eyebrows as he glances at the other’s expression.

Mark sets the syringe down as he crouches to look at donghyuck’s face, moving the hair out of his forehead. His hair was long enough to be tucked behind his ear.

 “Look, I promise it won’t hurt hyuck” he says before kissing the younger’s forehead and proceeding with the first injection, “I won’t hurt you, baby”

Donghyuck only nods, not aware of the fact that mark was almost done with the task, keeping his eyes shut and bottom lip between his teeth. Mark moves around for cotton and presses it down on the other boy’s arm.

He chuckles as he stares at donghyuck from his position, donghyuck sitting on the made bed and mark standing in front of him, it made the younger look even smaller.

Despite how sassy and feisty donghyuck was, he had the smallest of fears and mark always found it adorable along with the urge of wanting to keep him in his arms and keep him safe.

“It’s done, hyuck”

At the mere announcement, donghyuck leaps up from his seat and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him into a hug leaving him on his tip toes. Mark nuzzles against the crook of donghyuck’s neck as he wraps his arms around donghyuck’s waist. He smells like strawberries and the faint scent of yuki’s shampoo, he must’ve been cuddling her before this happened.

“Can you tell me how this happened?”

“I think I got yuki upset over telling her that you loved me more than you love her” the other answered, leaning back a bit so mark could see him pout.

And donghyuck—donghyuck was just irresistibly adorable and mark could never hold himself back when he wanted to just keep him in his arms. Mark was never able to stay composed when Donghyuck was doing everything to make it hard for him.

“Yeah and now I have 2 minutes left for my break again”

He tilts his head to the side and furrows his eyebrows as he fetched his phone from his jean pocket and checked the time, “you have at least 15 minutes. What are you talking about?”

“I was expecting something else I guess” mark answers as he looks around the room, side eyeing donghyuck every once in a while. Mark wouldn’t miss an opportunity for a happy pill today he was exceptionally exhausted.

“What is it? Did I forget something?” the younger asks as he sits back on the bed genuinely curious now

“You have two more vaccines waiting for you in a week or so” mark dramatically sighs, “the package comes with free kisses to make it feel better”

Donghyuck scrunches his nose adorably before covering his face with both his hands in embarrassment and mark was just so in love with the small act. Once donghyuck was sure he’s got rid of the slight embarrassment, he stretches his arms out to make grabby hands at mark and started puckering his lips for a kiss.

“Doctor, please make me feel better”

Mark chortles as he removes his lab gown, only to be stopped by donghyuck’s leg’s wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, “keep that on, it’s hot”

The younger messes with mark’s hair before settling a hand on mark’s nape and another cupping his cheek, grazing his thumb along the other’s cheekbones. Donghyuck leans in, eyes slipping shut as their lips press against each other. He leaves a chaste kiss on mark’s lips before the other is pulling away and cupping donghyuck’s cheeks with both hands.

Mark pecks donghyuck’s lips one last time before peppering quick kisses all over the younger’s face. On his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, the top of his eyelids, somewhere along his jaw line and just everywhere else leaving donghyuck a giggling mess.

He runs his hands through mark’s hair, to his nape, the base of his neck, to his shoulders and finally settling them there, slightly massaging. He never speaks of it out loud but he sees how tired mark is all the time and he’d do anything to keep him feeling alive and healthy. Donghyuck would lend his own batteries for mark since he never uses it at home anyway except for when he’s doing chores or playing with yuki.

“I love you”

Mark feels his cheeks heat up as if all the blood in his body rose up to his cheeks, he knows he’s red and flushed. It’s embarrassing really but donghyuck was used to this. No matter how many times they exchange I love you’s, mark would always be blushing and getting flustered like the first time.

He hides his face on donghyuck’s shoulders as he inhales his strawberry scent, mark doesn’t know when he started liking the scent and associating it with donghyuck but all he knows is that he’s fond of it.

The younger shakes his shoulders gently, teasing mark as he waits for a response.

“I love you more”

 

“Oh god I hope you two didn’t make out on my hospital bed. Please tell me you didn’t”

And mark could only laugh at his fellow doctor as his head pokes from the other side of the door, slightly grimacing seeing the two all over each other by the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> send love [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksun) || [twt](https://twitter.com/donqyhuck)


End file.
